Rocketscience
by KuriSari
Summary: Maxie and Tabitha aren't always on the same wavelength. At least one of them isn't completely oblivious. (LeaderShipShipping/Anime-verse)


Title: Rocketscience

Rating: T

Pairing: Maxie/Tabitha (Anime-verse)

Synopsis: Maxie and Tabitha aren't always on the same wavelength. At least one of them isn't completely oblivious.

Tabitha didn **'** t know how it happened.

In hindsight, it shouldn **'** t have happened at all. But here they were. He and Leader Maxie, entrapped in the unexplored pathway of a cave behind a wall of stone.

This is not how things were supposed to go.

Searching to expand Team Magma **'** s underground network, groups of grunts had been sent to survey specific caves all over Hoenn. Size, stability, ecosystem, kinds of mineraloids. Every little detail was to be reported.

These reports were then forwarded to Maxie who considered and criticised them. And within weeks they had three new bases under construction, perfectly hidden and perfectly chosen.

Except that's not how it went this fourth time.

Yes, Maxie and his most trusted admin came to inspect the cave as always. And yes, Maxie went over the reports with a fine-toothed comb. But be it failure in diligence or attention, not a single page mentioned the existence of a labyrinthine tunnel web.

"Leader Maxie! Field Commander Tabitha! Are you alright!? Can you hear us!?" So the grunts were still there, their faint cries barely audible through the pile of rock.

ed breath; a sound which yanked Tabitha out of his stupor.

Well. Somewhat.

"It **…** looks like we **'** re trapped, sir."

"Yes. Any more enlightening status conditions for me, Tabitha?"

That did the trick. The mockery rose Tabitha to his feet, trying to orientate himself. The echo of Maxie's voice shuddered through the cave, aiding him none, but his bare arm brushed clothing not his own seconds after stumbling in the dark.

'Wait.'

Leader Maxie and he. Isolated and plunged into darkness. Alone…

Tabitha's hands felt clammy inside his gloves.

It was no secret that Tabitha's loyalty and respect for his leader couldn't be matched. But claiming that loyalty and respect were the only things he felt wouldn't tell the full story.

Call it infatuation or crush, but Tabitha liked Maxie. He liked him a lot. Enough so that the plot of he and his boss trapped together had come to mind before. A fantasy that had ended like most of Tabitha's fantasies involving Maxie: very inappropriate and very unlikely to happen.

Of course, that didn't dissuade him from enjoying them.

"Tabitha," Said man almost stood at attention at Maxie's tone. "Do tell me that your communication equipment is still functional."

That's right. Surprised by the falling rubble, Tabitha had shoved his boss and himself forwards on impulse. Both had hit the ground, and hard as the ache in Tabitha's side signalled. Judging by the static as he pressed the intercom though nothing was damaged.

"Everything seems to work just fine, sir."

"Good."

Maxie more sighed than spoke that word, relieved. This wasn't a situation either had anticipated, but at least they'd come prepared.

Tabitha fumbled with his belt bag before fishing out a flare, scraping the ignitable tip on the ground. It took two strokes until neon-green sparks illuminated the cave and both men could see where they were.

Stalagmites greeted them. Crusting the jagged rocks in columns from one end of the narrow cavity to the other. No tunnel. No exit. Not even a crawl space in any direction. The flare hissed when Tabitha raised it upwards, trying in vain to make out a ceiling. Blackness above and beyond.

He finished the blueprinting in his mind; a cylinder-shaped hollow in the middle of a cave.

"It's unbelievable how they could have missed a chamber of this dimension." Maxie said.

Tabitha brought the torch down and saw Maxie's face for the first time since they've been trapped. His lips were pursed in irritation, strong chin jutted as if he were mentally scolding the grunts responsible for his current fate.

'I won't let them off easily, either.'

And then Maxie turned for their gazes to meet. His eyes flickered with the flare's sparks, gleaming in brilliant emerald rather than the lovely amber Tabitha knew so well. His heart lost rhythm at the sight.

"I suggest we refrain from wasting oxygen by trying to escape by ourselves and instead wait for our saviours," Maxie spat.

Frustration crinkled his features; wanting to act, not wait. Maxie wasn't one to rely on anyone but himself.

Which didn't stop Tabitha from trying.

He reached out, half-aimed at the approximate location of Maxie's elegant fingers and found a balled fist there instead.

"It'll be alright, sir. I still have Mightyena with me should anything go wrong," He managed a crooked grin to Maxie's clinched jaw, hoping to ease his worries.

"… I know." Maxie lingered. Then strode forth.

To anyone else the reply might have been dismissive. Others might have missed the flicker of assurance in that stern gaze, the slight smoothing of his brow. But not Tabitha.

A toothy smile spread across his face. 'Besides…'

Maxie hadn't jerked his hand away.

Their footsteps thundered hard and unrelenting in the cave, both men spotting a protrusion fit for sitting on. The stones here hadn't seen the light of day in eons, possibly longer.

The iciness seeped through Tabitha's thighs as he sat, cold enough to burn. If only the flare would spend some warmth…

'When did I last appreciate these heat-insulating uniforms?'

If Maxie was bothered by the frigid rock he didn't show it, yet Tabitha knew the man abhorred the cold. His clothes must have been more padded than he'd thought or Maxie wore several more layers beneath that lush coat.

'Do _not_ think about what's underneath Leader Maxie's coat now.'

Tabitha squirmed. Maybe the cold's bitter bite wasn't so bad after all.

…

But the ensuing silence sure was.

"How did none of the others discover this, sir?"

Maxie's straightened as if he'd expected that question, "Negligence."

'That's harsh.' Tabitha could hardly argue with it. Every grunt in Team Magma had light detection and ranging equipment for a reason. It's impossible to miss a cave with one of those, except if the whole area hasn't been surveyed at all.

He turned. Sizzling, the flare shone light onto Maxie's form, enthroned on the rocks. Had Tabitha ever seen him slouching or otherwise undignified? He doubted it. There's always been a certain regality to his leader, a natural magnetism that had fascinated him from the start.

Sitting as they were, Maxie neared Tabitha's height just so, but when standing the difference was glaring. Maxie's shorter stature should make him less charismatic. Instead, it allured Tabitha more.

Moreover, Maxie stood no chance to his admin's trim figure. Tabitha's hands could mantle Maxie's shoulders like a shield and where Maxie was soft, Tabitha was hard. He could hoist him up on an arm to carry without breaking a sweat.

At least if he wanted to.

And he very much wanted to…

"Tabitha? Is something wrong?"

He inhaled a sharp breath. Did he really just got caught staring?

"Yes. I-I mean-! No. Just… Just a little cold."

Like a moth to a flame.

'Yeah, just. Turn around, you idiot.'

His gaze drilled into the uninteresting stones at his feet as if he had something to prove, face ever burning despite the chilly air. Are there cringe parameters? Because he surely broke them all in the last five minutes.

Hell, he always did. One way or another he'd do or say something idiotic in Maxie's presence and roast himself over it, although Tabitha couldn't help it. His leader just had that effect on him.

If Maxie took note of the countless awkward scenarios he never commented on them although that didn't guarantee he didn't pick up on them either.

Trying to read this man was literally impossible.

Even now, unmoving and shrouded in the kindling magnesium, Tabitha only had a vague idea of what might be going on in that brilliant head of his.

'Maybe a Plan B escape plan. I have one. His would be better though, I'm sure. All figured out to the last-'

"I'm cold."

Tabitha whipped his head around. '… Did I hear that right?'

"…Sir?"

Maxie scowled, displeased to repeat himself. "You heard me. I'm cold." The 'Do something about it!' rang strong this time although Maxie never said it.

He didn't need to say it. Tabitha understood.

"O-Of course, sir." He knew what was asked of him, but the soft scarping of Maxie inching closer still made him forget all about his thoughts and the freezing air. At least his blush would be invisible in the dim lighting. Hopefully.

A touch and Tabitha's arm wrapped around his leader's middle, the velvety coat warm and welcome on his bare skin. This wasn't new. He'd held Maxie in his arms before to support him - to protect him like a good admin should - and each time he'd been as excited about the trust Maxie placed in him as about the touch itself.

Now though…

Now they were alone. Plus no static rang in his intercom meaning no one was contacting them, and Tabitha's heart galloped as he heard Maxie's every breath.

'So warm.'

Their thighs thawed against each other, but Maxie's hand was chilling as it pressed into Tabitha's side for warmth. He had half a mind to take both those hands into his own and rub the cold out, but didn't dare do so. If Maxie wanted him to, then he would tell him.

Except it didn't come to that.

"Did you hear that?"

Tabitha had. A firm 'clack' of rock on rock and no more, but his eyes still flashed to its general direction. Anything could've caused that sound. A soft breeze from an unseen niche for example. Or a wild Aron that's noticed their presence.

Soundlessly Tabitha's fingers moved and hovered over Mightyena's Pokéball, straining his senses.

Nothing. Just the spitting of the flare and its twisting shadows on the ground. Maxie's fingers digging into his arm. Tensing.

Tabitha expelled his held breath.

"Nothing. It was probably just-"

He hadn't realised that Maxie had moved, angled towards Tabitha's shoulder. His head turned too fast for Maxie to dodge.

Their cold noses bumped before their lips did, but Maxie's warm breath tickled his skin, flared it up with goosebumps and Tabitha's blood pressure exploded in shock.

He should scamper away. He should _panic_. He should apologise and fall to his knees because sir, I'm so sorry, it was an accident, please! But Tabitha couldn't move, limbs useless even as he noted Maxie's hand at his nape, keeping him in place.

The brush of their lips lasted no more than a few seconds before Maxie pulled away. Too soon. Way too soon.

'You did it. You kissed him. You fucking kissed him and you want to do it again.' Minutes earlier he'd shaken from the cold. Now his body shook from fear and shock and the urgent tingling of his lips.

"L-Leader Maxie! … I-I'm- I didn't-!"

"Either I've misread all our past interactions or I still wasn't obvious enough."

Tabitha's pulse shot from throat to toes.

'… what?'

Seeing that Tabitha didn't answer - or react at all - Maxie crossed his arms and legs. "I'd thought this would be the perfect opportunity to-" His foot bobbed up and down mid-air. "To relieve the tension."

"T-Tension…?" Tabitha blinked. Once. Twice. Until at long last realisation dawned upon the poor Commander. His stomach cramped; this was no accident. Maxie had meant for this to happen.

Fever crept up his cheeks, fingers frozen against the stone. "Huh!?"

Maxie's expression softened in the twirling light. "Do you think I'd let just anyone hold me, touch me and keep me warm?" He tsked, fond rather than annoyed.

"…"

Alright, no need to lie. Tabitha had imagined scenes like this thousands of times and each one ridiculous. None of _them_ were as ridiculous as this. Tabitha opened his mouth, thought better of it, shut it.

Anyone talking with Maxie for five minutes knows that he values his privacy and personal space. Tabitha was the exception in both and everything else. Tabitha was the closest confidant Maxie had, in and out of Team Magma. While that was an indisputable fact he'd never dared to think of himself as more; as someone Maxie might be _interested_ in.

In his eyes he'd just scratched the glass to break through to a tentative friendship. Now Maxie has slammed him all the way down to the deepest level of attraction.

'And all this time, he…' His head swam. He wanted to laugh or cry or- or kick himself for having wasted years while Maxie was _right there_. His nails clawed against the stone.

Worse, he could not stop staring at Maxie's pink mouth.

Meanwhile Maxie rose his brows, wether in amusement or surprise or both he couldn't tell.

"And here I thought I was too obvious." Maxie chuckled, the husky sound grazing even the darkest edges of the cave. Slowly he disentangled his limbs, a move Tabitha misinterpreted as Maxie preparing to stand.

Instead he closed what meagre distance separated them (their thighs still touched, although Tabitha's trembled) and placed his fingertips on the admin's wrist. The softest touch, the gentlest he'd ever received. Whatever wit Tabitha had left shattered to pieces.

"You had no idea." Simultaneously, Maxie's other hand made for the nape of his neck, cupping it, burning the skin right through the hood.

"Silly boy, you."

A breath and their lips met. Once, twice. Simple shy pecks, just the brushing together of soft warmth, but enough for sparks to flash all over Tabitha's body. Maxie's lips were full and well taken-care of, the smell of his skin balmy and clean and perfect.

This was, undoubtedly, the best thing that's ever happened in Tabitha's life.

Maxie then decided to entwine their fingers together, both men sighing and silently lamenting the standard use of gloves on the team's uniforms. Feeling that much closer with their fingers interlaced, he would've liked the feel of Maxie's bare skin, too.

… Alright, the gloves needed to leave. Later. He couldn't possibly take his hand out of Maxie's, their kisses growing harder and more numerous.

In the end Maxie loosened his grip. He pulled down his admin's hood, humming, scratching through the purple mess of hair as Tabitha pressed more urgent kisses to Maxie's welcoming mouth. Breathless after only a few moments.

They parted for air, dizzy with each other's breath as spit bridged their lips. Maxie licked it up while Tabitha slipped off his gloves to wipe his soaked hands on his trousers.

Maxie's fiery hair shimmered beautifully like thick leaves in the sunset, red and emerald coming together. The sleek strands beckoned for him to run his hands through, but he resisted. He didn't dare muss them up.

Instead his fumbling fingers found Maxie's cheek, resting there, warmth seeping into his skin and returning in kind. This time they met at an excellent angle that made them moan into the kisses, the sound shooting right where it hurts best.

Maxie had moaned. Because of him. 'I'm gonna cry.'

He didn't. He did however growl and pull Maxie onto his lap; a move Maxie rewarded with more tiny noises and his arms wrapping around Tabitha's neck. He felt so nice and shapely in his grasp, eager and responsive. Wanting him. Tabitha wasn't over the fact that Maxie wanted him.

He dove a hand into those smooth red curls - he couldn't resist anymore. Dragging his nails where hairline met nape, then repeating the movement when Maxie twitched and groaned into the kiss.

To avoid an awkward angle Tabitha tilted his head, loving Maxie's gasp as the contact deepened, and deftly slid his tongue into that hot mouth.

A bit too fast because Maxie shuddered and broke off.

"Tabith-!" He whined, but the complaint died in a breathy croon.

Tabitha had cupped his cheeks and caressed the roof of his mouth with his tongue, yielding very interesting results. Maxie melted into his lap, slumped from his higher position, so Tabitha pushed from beneath and pulled Maxie's head back up for more.

He felt like he'd been lit on fire; long fingers threading through the hair at the base of his skull, Maxie's bright sharp smell on him and around him and in his mouth as they kissed again and again.

He wanted to do this forever. He never wanted to stop or do anything else, not even breathe, instead discover each other more kiss by kiss. Not like Tabitha had a say in that.

Maxie's chest shuddered when they parted with a resistant 'smack', the sound enough to make Tabitha want to meld their mouths together again right away, but he resisted. They panted for a felt eternity, opening their eyes.

The flare had gone out. It was pitch-black again.

And then it was over. The wall of stone thundered to rubble, blinding light filling the chamber. The pair exploded out of their seat and Tabitha would have almost yelled in surprise.

A Swampert's dopey face greeted them.

"Leader Maxie! Commander Tabitha! Are you alright!?"

The grunts stormed the cavern, some installing flares to the walls and the rest tending to their long lost superiors. If they noticed their leaders' swollen mouths and flushed cheeks they didn't say anything.

The relief didn't last long. With his eyes narrowed to crinkled slits Maxie gave them a brief but sharp tongue-lashing, one of those that Tabitha preferred to avoid. The body he'd held on to moments before stood solid, the lips he'd tasted primed in anger and hisses.

An impressive 180 if Tabitha's ever seen one. His own head remained muddled, sluggish as several grunts (Derek among them) pierced his ears with their apologies and questions. He barely answered. His eyes and thoughts were glued to only one person.

By now the cave was alive with grunts scurrying out and about like Wurmple, back to base and done with the exploration for today as per their leader's orders whom no one dared defy after what happened.

Satisfied, Maxie turned and cocked his head to the side so coquettishly Tabitha fell for him all over again. "That… was anticlimactic," he said with a - 'I daresay shy.' - smile on his lips.

Tabitha rushed up. Should he…? Oh, hell. He dared to hook his fingers around Maxie's, quickly, hoping against hope that no one saw.

Maxie squeezed them.

At least he's not completely clueless.


End file.
